Demi-Witch
by CaliSwimmer
Summary: Hi, my names Sydney Potter. I am cousins of Harry Potter (James Potter's sister is my mother), and am sisters to Percy Jackson. My mother is Amelia Potter and my father is the Greek God of the Sea's, Poseidon. (takes place after the Giant War. Harry Potter and Sydney are both 15 years old, and Percy is 18 years old. Taking place in the 5th year at Hogwarts)
1. Chapter 1 (AN at the bottom)

**Chapter 1**

"Sydney!" I hear my cousin, Harry Potter, yell as he tackles me in a hug. I hug him back but not as excited as him since I am just ready to go to sleep. I'm not even wearing the Hogwarts robes. I then get bombarded by the rest of the gang, which included: Hermoine Granger, Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred Weasley.

"Hey guys," I respond with a yawn. Someone keeps making a fake cough noise and I look up to see a professor who looks like someone had thrown up pink onto a toad. I mentally laugh at my random thoughts before responding, "Uh… Hi".

"Ms. Potter, where have you been?" the toad professor asks.

"Dealing with family issues, and it's none of your business," I respond with attitude. All I want to do is eat and then go to bed.

"Professor Umbridge, let Ms. Potter eat and get some sleep, you can talk to her tomorrow if she is up for it," Professor Dumbledore has walked up and tried to get me away from the toad professor, who I just found out was 'Professor Umbridge'. I thank Dumbledore and then sit down next to Harry and Hermoine. They keep trying to ask me questions but I don't answer as I eat my food. Just the Professor Umbridge stood up and flicked her wand towards the wall behind the professor's table, making a scene appear.

"Attention!" Professor Umbridge yelled out. Everyone looks over at her, "The minister of magic thought it was fit to warn you all of a rising threat. None of us know what they are capable of, but we have a video of the treat fighting who knows what," she responds with an attitude that showed that she thought she was the most amazing and superior person in the world. I roll my eyes at her and then my anger builds up as I notice what she is showing. "As you can all see, they are even a bigger threat then with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They obviously have a lot more power and will need everyone in the wizard community to step up in their defense"

"Lies!" I stand up and yell, "You can't go around telling people that they are a treat without even knowing what was going on or who they are!" I keep yelling, since I was outraged that she just showed the battle against Gaea and called my friends and myself a threat.

"And what do you know about this fighting, Ms. Potter? As I can point out, you were nowhere to be found until now," she laughs a little, that sounds like she thinks I am an idiot.

"I know a lot more about that fighting then you do," I growl at her. My anger getting the best of my powers as I start a small hurricane. "You have no idea what we were going through and who I truly am," I say in a deadly voice that only happens when I am pissed off.

"And what would you be then, other than an orphan who lived in America her whole life?" Professor Umbridge stupidly asks.

"I am a Demigod. Half witch and half god," I growl at her, furious that she had brought up that I was an orphan.

"Students get back now!" I hear someone yell with confidence as I lose my control over my powers and started an earthquake as well as letting the already started hurricane to grow rapidly. Someone puts their hand on my shoulder, calmly me down.

"I don't think you want to destroy this castle," I notice the voice as my father. I relax and collapse on the Gryffindor table, even more exhausted then I arrived. Poseidon hands me a piece of ambrosia and I eat the small piece. "It's time. If Zeus, gets mad you for telling them, I will tell him I told you too." I nod and notice that Poseidon had set up a water barrier around all the students and professors. He then walks over to Dumbledore after letting the barrier disappear, talking to him.

A/N: Yes the battle is going to be wrong. I started writing this before "Blood of Olympus" came out. I am also currently reading it and I am reading it slowly because I don't always have the time to sit down and just read. It's my senior year in High School, so I have to keep my grades up. I am also in an AP class, a sport, and an internship. Which all take a lot of my time


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sydney, why did you never tell me that you were a demigod?" Harry asks the next day while in the common room before lessons.

"I wasn't suppose to. Zeus wouldn't let me. I had to swear of the Styx that I wouldn't say," thunder rumbles overhead as I speak. "God of dramatic," I mutter.

"Seriously, you are our new favorite person, Sydney," Fred says while walking over to me.

"Yeah, no one has ever out spoken Umbridge yet, nether the less make her shut up about something she denies." George finishes before they both pick me up.

"Guys! Put me down!" I yell at the twins as they run around with me on their shoulders. "I don't need another concussion," I groan. Soon a little kid hands me a letter when the twins decide to stop running. I open it and struggle to read it.

"Why the heck is it taking you 10 minutes to read a short letter?" George asks after putting me down.

"I'm Dyslexic. Reason why all my books are in Greek, well besides this years," I respond. Fred takes the letter out of my hand.

"Dumbledore needs you in his office. Good luck," Fred reads the first part for me, "Pass is 'Lemon Drops'" he says in a whisper.

"Thanks Freddie," I respond and hug him before saying bye to Harry and the rest of them. I walk out of the common room and head straight towards Dumbledore's office. I notice students going to class while gawking at me. I sigh and ignore them. As soon as I reach Dumbledore's office, I say the password and walk up the spiral staircase. I knock on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore says. I open the door and walk inside to see the Minister and Professor Toadface (AKA Umbridge). I sigh knowing that this isn't going to be a good meeting, just my luck.

"You asked for me, sir?" I ask Dumbledore.

"Why yes I did, Sydney. As you can see the Minister is here and he wanted to know about the war you were just in." Dumbledore says calmly.

"No. I can't relive that. Not yet and maybe never." I start to freak. I try to take deep breaths so I don't destroy Dumbledore's office, but I am not able to succeed all the way because I form a little hurricane.

Dumbledore puts his arms on my shoulder, which immediately calms me down, "Sydney, the Minister deserves to know so he doesn't put you under a threat. Which you aren't. I know this battle was horrible for you since Chiron told me what went on, well some of it, but-"

"Then why can't Chiron!? I can't relive those things again, especially right when it ended." I back up and lean on a wall, putting my hands to my head.

"Ms. Potter, you will tell us about your so called other side from you and no one else," Toadface says sternly. I stand up immediately again.

"Why don't you shut up!" I yell, "You didn't even get to see everything we were fighting because of the mist!" I can't believe that Professor Toadface has no consideration for the thought that I just got back from that cursed war.

Dumbledore gets out the Pensieve, "Sydney, lets do it this way. They won't budge. The faster you let us see the memories, the faster you will be able to forget about them or at least try."

I slowly nod, knowing I won't be able to get out of this. I bite my bottom lip to keep from crying since all of the deaths of my friends are still fresh in my mind and this just brought them to the front of my thoughts.

"We should start at the reason you skipped your third year," Dumbledore responds calmly. I nod and get my wand out to get the memory. I put it into the Pensieve before we all put our heads into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as we all put our heads into the Pensieve, we were standing in Camp Half Blood.

_"Sydney! We need to find Seaweed Brain!" a girl that is around 16, with blonde princess curls and striking grey eyes brings up, she seems stressed and anxious. _

_ "I know Annabeth. I was trying to see if dad knew where he was, and then he freaked out when he heard Perce was missing," I respond and grab my bag. "Tyson is coming with." _

_ "Fine, the more the better," Annabeth responds as they both run out of the blue, water designed cabin. _

_ Our trainer, Chiron, trots up to the group of us that are reading to look, "Be safe all of you. Here's some mortal money if needed." He hands us all around $200 while we stuff it into our bags, "Now get going. I'm pretty sure Lord Poseidon will be angry if we can't find Percy."_

_ "yeah, let's not have that happen," I respond before we all walk up a hill, next to a pine tree that has a dragon protecting the fleece. He see's us and lets a little huff of smoke into the air. "Let's go find my brother!" I yell to the campers that are helping to find him. They all nod and run down the hill._

_-_Time Skip-

_ Months later, they are still looking for Percy, fighting monsters to try and stay alive while thinking about the new prophecy. They had glimpses of Jason, Piper, and Leo and how they went onto their own quests. Soon enough they figure out where Percy is and they work on the Argo II. As soon as the ship is ready they head to the Roman camp to get Percy and the Roman's who are coming along. _

_ As soon as they get Percy, Hazel, and Frank; they then start to head towards Rome to get to the House of Hades. They go through many trials throughout the course. Eventually they met up with Annabeth who got the Parthenon. Leo was able to get it into the ship while Annabeth slams Archnea down into Tartarus. The next thing we know is that Annabeth starts to be dragged towards the pit._

_ Percy runs to Annabeth and grabs a hold of her hand as she loses her grip near the edge of the wall, "I'm not losing you again," he says with love shown into his voice. _

_I then run over to them, "Annabeth, give me your other hand!" She does as she I say and as she gets pulled in more, both Percy and I start to slip._

"_Let go you two! I can't get out of the webbing," Annabeth says fearfully, while trying to put on a brave face._

"_I will never leave you Annabeth. Where ever you go, I'm coming with," Percy states as I get closer to the edge, since I am lighter than the other two. "Sydney let go, I don't want you down there. Help the others!" he tells me sternly._

"_Perce, I can't, if I let go I will lose my balance and I don't want to lose my brother again!" I state._

"_Nico, get Sydney away from here!" Percy yells to Nico as all three of us get pulled down. Both Percy and I are trying to hold onto the ledge._

"_I can't!" Nico responds, a pale skinned kid that looks younger then Sydney. He tries to grab my hand as it slips._

"_Nico, promise me you will help lead them to the House of Hades. We will meet you there," Percy says while looking at Annabeth and myself._

"_I promise of the River Stynx, Perce." He stands up and watches as Percy lets go of the ledge._

"Crap, I'm leaving. I'm not relieving this," I try to get out of the Pensieve, but Dumbledore puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Stay, they will be confused on what's down there." I start to shake my head

"You don't even know how bad Tartarus is. I practically died down there, thankfully we had Annabeth."

"What's so special about that girl?" Umbridge asks while glaring at me.

"She's a daughter of Athena. She's intelligent, more intelligent than normal and without her; Percy and I wouldn't have been able to survive since we had no idea of some of the things down there."

"I doubt it's scary at all," the minister spats.

"Just watch and you will see the horrors down there. Some of them are also the monsters that track me down on a daily base."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as the conversation ended we all faced my memories again. I was really dreading this and wishing I could just get out of it, but darn Dumbledore for making me relive one of the worst parts of this war.

"_Perce, how long do you think we have been falling?" I ask as we are all holding onto each other for safety since we could barely see everything around us._

"_No idea baby sister," Percy responds while I sigh._

"_If we were falling into Tartarus I would beat you up for calling me that," I growl._

"_And you wouldn't be able to defeat him, Kelp Head," Annabeth points out._

"_CiCi, do you feel like water is near us?" Percy asked while using my nickname. I start to figure out what I feel with our surroundings before I notice what he is talking about._

"_Yeah! Lets try to use it to soften the landing," I bring up and I feel Percy nod. We both start to concentrate while keeping Annabeth in between us just in case one of us can't control the water._

"You think you can control the water to soften your landing, what a stupid girl!" Umbridge spats out while sneering at me.

"You want to bet that we can control the water? I'm not joking about what we can do and you will never be able to do like my family and myself." I growl at her

"You are just as bad as your cousin, Harry," the minister brings up.

"Just because you are incompetent to know when someone is trying to warn about a threat to the wizard world, doesn't mean you can call us all liars. You are a horrible Minister, and anyone who voted you in are blind idiots who couldn't see you for who you actually are." I flip the minister off, already angry that I have to relive the deaths and the journey through Tartarus.

_Throughout the memory through Tartarus, the Minister and Umbridge notice the horrible and cruel monsters that we have had to face; as well as Nyx and her children. They watch as Percy, Annabeth, Bob, Damenson, and myself go through an army of monsters and to the Doors of Death. Bob is actually the titan, Iapetus; and Damenson is a giant. As soon as we reach the Doors of Death; Percy, Annabeth, and myself all got into the elevators while Damenson and Bob stayed back to close the Tartarus side._

_We eventually made it into the House of Hades, and help Hazel destroy the evil witch, Pasiphae. We all rush to help the rest of the crew get out and head towards the ship. As soon as we get into the ship, I had ran to my room to fall asleep._


	5. Chapter 5

I look up to the Minister to see him in a shocked expression, mouth open and eyes are wide, he then looks up at me.

"This just proved that you are a threat to the wizard world!" he spats out.

"When have I ever wanted to destroy this world? I am part of both demigods and wizard worlds and I have never wanted to destroy either one. If I wanted to get rid of all wizards then I could of all ready, but look I am 15 and have known about this world for 4 years. I have never even attempted to take over and destroy this world. My family and friends don't even know about wizards!" I point out to the minister.

"Lets just finish this memory so that Ms. Potter can go get some rest," Dumbledore says while next to me. We all nod and look back at the memories.

We watch as the crew flies towards Athens to fight Gaea. Throughout the flight to Athens, there are more fights between monsters and the demigods. I subconsciously hold onto my left arm where one of the monsters stabbed my arm. Thankfully once we had gotten rid of the monsters we all had some ambrose which healed my arm, slowly.

_~Time skips~_

_We have reached Athens and we notice the crowd of giants and monsters surrounding the building. We all get ready in the armor that Leo was slowly making on our way here. _

"_The good thing is they will die now. The bad thing is we will need the gods," Percy responds as we all finish putting on the armor. _

"_Wonderful pep talk, Seaweed Brain," I punch his shoulder._

"_Don't even start a fight, you two. We need to get through those monsters without having one of you unconscious from fighting," Annabeth points out and we sigh with understanding. See before while at camp, we would get into fights which usually end with one of us unconscious and in the infirmary for a day or two. Annabeth then tells us the plan. We all nod and get ready to get out of the ship, we can all feel that the monsters and giants are watching the ship, waiting for us to come out. Annabeth puts on her invisibility cap and climbs down the latter so she can start killing as many monsters as possible. Jason grabs Hazel and they both fly over the monsters, Hazel was using the mist to make them invisible. When they land they start to fight the monsters. Leo drives the ship over to where Gaea is while Percy and I jump down with the help of water and land in front of the horrendous looking, Mother Earth. She was a blur of dirt, grass, and what looked like to be dog poop. I smirk at the irony of the dog poop on her before getting into my battle stance. _

"_Well look who it is, Poseidon spawns. How wonderful it is to meet the almighty Percy Jackson and his baby sister Sydney Potter," Gaea says in a rough and gross sounding voice._

"_It's not wonderful to meet you, dirt face!" I yell as Percy and I start to create a hurricane to block any other monster out while we deal with Gaea. We soon start to sword fight with her. Jason soon joins us and starts to send lightning down on her which is making her start to become weaker, but not by much. Percy soon finds her weak spot and whispers it to Jason and myself. He then tells us the plan as we go in to distract her. As soon as I get nearer, she slices my side with her poison sword. I wince but keep fighting. My vision starts to become blurry, but I keep going. Soon I hear some other people join us and then I hear Gaea scream out in agony as someone has stabbed her. My vision is too blurry to see who it was or who has joined us. I collapse as I hear the campers and what sounds like the gods yelling in victory. _

As soon as we see Poseidon, Percy, and Apollo lean over me, we were pulled out of the memory. I take deep breaths as I try to calm myself and to remember that those were just memories and were not happening at the moment.

"Minister, you can now know that Sydney and the demigods are no threat to the wizard community. They have their own monsters to deal with that are 100 times worse than Voldemort," Dumbledore points out.

"I'm leaving. If you need me, you know where to find me," I say as I start to head towards the door.

"Sydney, go to Madam Pomfrey and get a dreamless sleep potion. You will need it," Dumbledore says as I open the door. I nod and head out of the room. I walk through the castle in my own thoughts, having no idea where I am or where my feet are taking me.

"Ms. Potter, do you need anything?" I get pulled out of my thoughts from Madam Pomfrey talking.

"Yeah, I need the sleep potion. Professor Dumbledore told me to get it." She nods and then walks back in the supply room to get the potion. She walks out and hands it to me and telling me to drink it once I get to my dorm. I nod in thanks and walk back out and towards the Gryffindor common room.

I subconsciously say the password, while in my own thoughts, and then head up to the dorm I share. Once I reach the dorm I open the potion and drink it as I am on the bed. I then pass out immediately even though it's the middle of the day. I was exhausted, and what do you expect from barely sleeping in about 6 months and having to still heal from the poison sword.


	6. Chapter 6

_Who the heck is shaking me? Just leave me alone whoever you are. _I think while I am still unconscious.

"SYDNEY! WAKE UP!" someone yells into my ear, and I jump up, grabbing my sword, pointing it at who woke me up. I then realize who it is.

"I am so sorry Hermione," I say while putting my sword away, "It's a habit all demi-gods get from being chased out whole lives." I sigh and sit back down, "So why did you wake me up?"

"We need to get to the Great Hall for breakfast. You slept through lunch and dinner yesterday," Hermione responds. I groan and get off my comfortable bed and follow Hermione out of the common room.

We eventually make it to the Great Hall, and I plop down next to Harry and grab some food. Who am I kidding, I grab a huge plate full of food, sadly I have to go burn some of it now. So I get up and go to the hearth that Dumbledore set up and burn the juiciest or riches parts of my breakfast. I pray and then pray to Poseidon before sitting down. I notice everyone staring at me, but I shrug and keep eating.

"Um, Sydney, why did you get up and burn some of your food?" Ron asks.

"I have to. It's an offering to the gods. Now that everyone knows who they are, I have to no matter what."

"That really sucks!" Ron groans at the thought.

"It's not that bad when I grew up doing it. It's a part of who I am, and I just had to learn how to deal with it." As soon as we are all finished eating, we head to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were filling me in on how the lessons are and I groan in annoyance. We eventually reach the class and we all sit down near each other. Professor Toad Face, AKA Umbridge, told us to read chapter 5 of the book. I open up my book and just stare at the first page of the chapter, taking forever to even read the first word. Oh how I hate Dyslexic. I eventually zone out and the next thing I know is someone is tapping my shoulder and fake coughing.

"Huh?" I ask as I get out of my thoughts.

"Ms. Potter, did you already finish the chapter?" Professor Umbridge asks.

"Ha! You're funny. Like I can read this or be able to sit still long enough to read a boring textbook without actually doing something," I respond annoyed at her.

"And why can't you?" Umbridge asks in suck a sickening sweet voice, that I just want to puke.

"Let's see, I am Dyslexic and ADHD. Do you really think I can just sit here reading a book that will be of no use?"

"There is a reason you have to read that book."

"What bore us all to death so we don't learn!"

"You are learning if you read the book."

"Yeah right! We are teenagers. We don't learn by reading, we learn by doing. You're an incompetent teacher who doesn't care if we get killed since we won't know how to defend ourselves."

"Who do you think will want to attack children like you?"

"A ton of people. First of for everyone here, Voldemort, and secondly for me, all the dang monsters and my oh so gracious grandparents or great uncles. Which are the idiotic Titans, that ruined my life"

"Voldemort is dead!" Umbridge says in a high pitch noise.

"Denial! High pitch voices just point out that you are denying the facts thrown at you. The highest point of denial is that you won't use Vertisaem on Harry to even ask him. Both the Minister and yourself are incompetent and should have no power whats so ever. I have been in way to many wars to know who is denying facts and who isn't!" I end up standing up in the middle of my little speech.

"Detention Ms Potter!" Umbridge yells at me in a high pitch noise

"Woopdie due. No new fact there. Been there done that. Like I will be detention free for a year. I am fucking ADHD for crying out loud. Detentions do nothing to me." I end up just walking out of the class after drenching Umbridge, "Have fun with being drenched you Bitch!" I then walk over to an unused bathroom and set up an IM.

"SYDNEY!" Percy yells through the IM.

I laugh, "Hey Perce. How is everything going back at camp?"

"Okay, still dealing with reconstruction for Camp Demigod. How is life at your school?"

"Fine. Just dealing with a bitch of a professor, who doesn't believe my cousin that Voldemort is back. She also found a video of us fighting Dirt Face, and called us a threat. I blew up on here, dad arrived and calmed me down, and told me it's time to tell them the truth."

"Sucks! Wish I could be with you right now. Sounds like you need some personal help more than camp right now"

"Oh well. I have a feeling Dumbledore is going to have one of you guys come eventually to help train or something. If he does, then that would be amazing!" I laugh and smile. Perce and camp always make me smile when I am in a bad mood.

"Seaweed Brain, who are you talking to?" a guy yells over to Perce, it sounds like Conner Stoll.

"Talking to Sydney!" Percy yells back. Next thing I know the Stolls have run up in front of the IM.

"Hey Kelp Head. How's your wizard school going?" Travis asks

"Same old same old, Love Bird," I start to crack up as Travis starts to turn red.

"Sydney, where did you go?" Harry calls out.

"Whose that Sy?" Conner asks.

"My cousin, Harry."

I then feel someone jump onto my back, "There you are, Umbridge is furious and looking for you." Harry tells me why getting off my back


	7. Chapter 7

I tell Harry a plan so that we could get out of the castle without her noticing. Harry rushed up to the Gryffindor common room, and as soon as he came back we both slide under the invisibility cloak so that we could get to the Forbidden Forest. Before we even reach the exit of the castle, trouble decides to find us.

"Shit!" I cuss under my breath, "Stay hidden. I've got this". I slide out from under the cloak, and bring my sword out which was hidden as a charm that was in my pocket.

"Well look who we have here," one of the dracaena's say with glee.

"What do you want Kelli? I could recall that my brother had sent you to Tartarus during the last war. He will be upset that he can't kill you again." I mess with her, "Well hopefully this time you will stay dead for an eternity. By how many times we have killed you, I would guess that you should just leave us alone. Since we are like friends" I say in a calmly sweet voice. I hear people whispering around us, and notice students watching from the sides.

"I think you have it all wrong, Daughter of Poseidon. We will kill you and then any other demigods here before going to your 'Oh so wonderful camp' and kill all of them, including your stupid trainer Chiron!" Kelli spats.

"Like I would let that happen. I defeated stupid Mother Earth, do you think I will allow someone who has less talent to kill me." I act like I am thinking, "Nice talking to you, but it's time to send you back to Tartarus" I growl before lunging at her with my sword forward. Kelli was anticipating that, so she jumped out of the way. I was then surrounded by the 10 dracaenas. I notice some of them are new and so I attack them first, slicing through them like paper. I then started to go after some of the more experienced monsters, who have gotten me a couple times, but I eventually get their weak spot, slicing them in half. I was soon left alone with just Kelli, and I feel all of the students and teachers watching me like a hawk.

"Just like old times, and each time you never win. Have fun in Tartarus, don't let other monsters scare you too much" I smirk as I side step her attack and stab her in the side. She soon disintegrates and I change my sword back into the charm before putting it in my pocket. I take some deep breaths to calm my breathing and then look back at the students and teachers who are all behind me, acting like nothing happened.

"What were those?" a first year Ravenclaw asked.

"Dracaenas', horrible monsters," I respond before walking outside and towards the lake. I step in the shallow part and watch as my wounds all heal. I hear people gasp at what they are seeing, "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to stare?" I mess with them and look back at them.

"Who are the other demigods?" one of the Slytherin's asked.

"No idea. If I did I would have already brought them to camp," I respond.

"Well it looks like we need to figure that out. From what we have just seen, whoever the demigods are they need the training," Dumbledore adds in, "Sydney, IM Chiron and let him know. We might need a couple other demigods here to help protect the students while we figure this out."

I nod and make a rainbow. I toss in the gold and say the typical saying to have it go through.

"Sydney, what's wrong?" Chiron asks

"Άγνωστη ημίθεους εδώ. Ντάμπλντορ θέλει κάποια άλλα άτομα εδώ για να μας βοηθήσει να προστατεύσει από τις επιθέσεις τέρας μέχρι να βρούμε τις νέες ημίθεων." I respond. _(translation: "Unknown demigods here. Dumbledore wants some other people here to help us protect from monster attacks until we find the new demigods")_

"Εντάξει. Θα ζητήσω από τους θεούς που πρέπει να πάει. Θα σας κρατήσει σε επαφή. Απλά προστατεύσει το σχολείο, ενώ θα καταλάβω ποιος πρόκειται να Hogwarts." Chiron responds. _(translation: Okay. I will ask the gods who should go. I will keep you contacted. Just protect the school while we figure out who is going to Hogwarts.)_

I nod and swipe my hand through the water and then repeat everything to Dumbledore.


	8. Chapter 8: The first found Demigod

A month went by with no interruptions, besides Professor Toadface putting up a degree about Demigod's being dangerous and any found will be brought to the Ministry to sign that they are "not" wizard and that we can't get a job in the wizard world. The downside to the degree is that Chiron has not been allowed to send the other Demigod's to Hogwarts to help, and I have to hide from Umbridge as much as possible so I don't sign the form. The one fact put in the form that they don't mention, and Harry found for me is that once any wizard signs it that means we are automatically put under a tracker for the rest of life. No thanks, not going to be tracked!

I have already found one Demi-Wizard, as everyone likes to call us. Her name is Selena Lilith Laws. She has an athletic build that is tanned; brunette, wavy hair; and dark sea blue eyes. She is the same age as me, so she is 15 years young and one of my best friends. I hit my head on the wall when I eventually noticed. Seriously, we have been friends since our first year, not as close as Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I, but a close second. She has all of the signs of a Demigod and I just noticed it. I still feel really stupid about the fact that it has taken me five years to figure it out. Maybe it was the fact that she isn't Dyslexic like most of the Demigod's, but she is still extremely ADHD like everyone else. Maybe it was because I have met her parents. The night I figured it out, Selena had come up to me about how she was suspicious that she could as well as telling me that her dad is her step dad. Huge clue: STEP DAD and ADHD!

Ever since I have been trying to contact the gods to see if any of them know who this compassionate, intelligent, and brave fifteen year old's dad is. Of course, whenever I have tried to contact them at the meetings, they are all fighting. I try to get their attention but they are so oblivious that they didn't even hear me. Oh well, I have a feeling I know who her dad is. But, I cannot say for sure until the god claims her.

So back to what is going on now, we were all in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was attempting to read the chapter we have been assigned when I looked up and noticed that Selena was just claimed. Guess by whom? Yeah that's right, Zeus! Thank the gods that Percy made them swear on the Styx that they would end the oath about the Big Three Demigods being illegal. If not she would of just been put to her death sentence, which I should have already been dead when I was moved to Camp Half Blood.

"Miss Laws, come with me please," Umbridge sneers as she looks at Selena.

I immediately stand up, "Selena is going nowhere with you. She is not a threat as she has just found out and has no training. If you want to cause some trouble go ahead, but Zeus will be here soon then." I cross my arms and stand in front of Selena.

"You have no say in this Miss Potter. You are also suppose to come as well," Umbridge glares at me. "Thank you Draco!"

I turn around and notice that Selena has been taken by Malfoy. I glare at him, "Let her go right now. If you don't want the gods' to start anything you better let go of her." I then mentally pray to Zeus.

"If you don't want her alone then come along, Miss Potter," the slimy Professor Toadface states. I sigh and follow, noticing the death grip on Selena's arm. I am in no mood to keep fighting against people who don't understand.

A/N: If you want to have a Demi-Wizard please fill out this form:

Character Name:

Age:

Gender:

Daughter/Son of: (which god/goddess)

Hogwarts House:

Personality:

Appearance:

You may make them only Dyslexic, only ADHD, or both Dyslexic and ADHD


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise!

We walked out of Umbridge's classroom, after she had dismissed her class. We followed her towards the front entrance. Draco is still holding onto Selena and dragging her along. The next thing we know is that a lightning bolt just missed Draco.

"Bloody hell! How is there a lightning bolt inside?" Draco asks as he jumped up, letting go of Selena

"If you touch my daughter again, I will incinerate you!" Zeus booms throughout the whole school. I notice that Umbridge and Draco are about to pee their pants. Selena looks confused, but having been warned a head of time how the gods work, she isn't totally scared.

"Told you, Toadface!" I smirk and laugh at her. Soon Zeus and Poseidon appear into the school.

"Impossible, no one can apparate into Hogwarts!" Umbridge screeches.

"We didn't apparate, you puny mortal," Zeus spats out. "Everyone in the Great Hall right now!" he booms again, pissed off. Both Zeus and Poseidon are glaring at Umbridge and Draco. Draco being scared out of his mind runs to the Great Hall with all of the other students following suit.

"Selena welcome to the family!" I smile at her and then look at Poseidon. He motions to the Great Hall, and I sigh. I take Selena's hand and head to the Great Hall.

"_Was that my father that yelled?" _Selena whispers to me.

"Yeah. Don't worry, he isn't always like this."

Selena nods and sits down next to me. Everyone is looking at me confused and I just shrug it off and look around. I notice the Bloody Baron gliding in front of my dad and my uncle.

The Bloody Baron goes straight through Umbridge, "Nice pissing off the gods."

"What do you know about them?" Umbridge asks the ghost

"A lot since the four founders of Hogwarts, Merlin, and Morgana were all Demigods!" the Bloody Baron yells at the school.

"What!... Who were their parents?" the students yell.

"Salazar Slytherin was a son of Hades, Godric Gryffindor was my son, Rowena Ravenclaw was a daughter of Athena, Helga Hufflepuff was a daughter of Dementer, Merlin was a son of Hecate, and Morgana was a daughter of Zues." Poseidon states. "Oh my bad mortals, I am Poseidon the god of the sea". He winks at me and I roll my eyes and look at Zeus.

"Stop being grumpy Uncle Zeus, that's Uncle Hades specialty" I laugh and smirk at Zeus.

"Even though you saved Olympus twice, doesn't mean I can't incinerate you or turn you into something else." Zeus glares at me

"But I thought you loved me Uncle Zeus!" I pretend to be hurt. Zeus just rolls his eyes and the Ministry soon arrives.

"Who are you?" Fudge asks dumbfound.

"Minister, they are Lord Zeus the king of the gods and ruler of the sky, and my father Poseidon, ruler of the sea." I smirk.

"You better stop this petty demigod hunt!" Zeus glares. "6 of your most famous wizards were demigods, and you were an image Hecate decided to make. We can take away your powers if we have to since Hecate was the one who blessed you all with this power." Zeus states clearly

A/N: Thank you ro781727 for the ideas! They are amazing!


End file.
